


Black Nail Polish

by lalaluma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, but it's not too prominent either, okay not that vague, vague roadrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: Neither Junkrat nor Roadhog have ever much cared for the fragile concept of masculinity, and find some companionship in breaking it together.
Honestly I just wanted to write a fic about them painting their nails.





	

When Roadhog first noted the black tips of Jamie’s human fingers, he initially thought it was simply built up soot and dirt like the dark film perpetually covering Junkrat’s rangy body. It made sense, seeing as it seemed he was only capable of remaining clean for all of ten seconds, that grime would build up there and cause the nails to appear black.

But then Mako actually managed to see Jamie in the fleeting moments he was actually clean after stepping out of the shower, towel being roughly maneuvered around his mess of blond hair with his human hand and the stump of his right arm. There had been so much to take in between the fact that Junkrat actually had freckles under all that grime, his hair wasn’t smouldering in the now familiar way, and that he only had the one towel, that he almost missed it. 

Sure enough, even when squeaky clean, his nails were black.

Not that Roadhog had a problem with him painting his nails. Mako had never been one to much care for gender roles or standards of masculinity. Some people would say his cute pig tattoo, appreciation for fancy tea sets, and affinity toward the soft and fluffy make Mako laughably effeminate. The key word being ‘would’ instead of ‘do’, because if they did, they only got to say it once.

So, alright, the kid paints his nails, whatever. That’s his thing, and Roadhog isn’t about to stop his employer from doing something he clearly enjoys. And he must enjoy it because Mako notices shortly after realizing Junkrat’s nails are painted that they are never chipped and never have any excess around the finger. Like, ever. The guy literally has at least twelve explosives on him at any given time, and uses them frequently. There should be no way that his polish lasts more than a day, tops.

When they come back to wherever is home for the night, Mako starts to take note of Jamie’s routine, and finds that everyday, at least once a day, he paints his nails. Which is fine. What’s not fine is Roadhog has never seen Junkrat calm in the entire time he has been his employee, but while he is painting his nails he is jarringly relaxed. There’s no twitching or sudden bursts of laughter, only a slight bounce of the peg leg he has crossed over his flesh knee and some humming. Seeing him in these brief moments of tranquility almost make Mako think there is more to Jamie than being a total spaz who probably should not have access to the weapons he does. Almost.

At some point, Junkrat notices his fascination. It was bound to happen, the kid may have the attention span of road kill but he wasn’t blind. With a too wide grin, Jamie wiggled the small bottle of polish at his employee. “Oi, Hoggie, you looking to get yours done, too? I can paint ‘em for ya.”

For a moment Mako considers the offer, looking down at his own plain nails, before grunting in affirmation.

The entire time Jamie is as calm as ever, painting on a layer of black, sometimes having to dip the brush twice to cover Mako’s wide nails, then massaging his right hand while it dried. Then it was time for a clear coat he referred to as “not just the good shit, but the best shit”, and massaged the left. The whole time he hummed a tune Roadhog could identify as a Top 40 hit, but couldn’t place. When Jamison finally deemed his nails presentable, he pressed quick, chaste kisses to the backs of Mako’s hands and sends him on his way.

Honestly, Roadhog rather liked his nails painted. And as promised the top coat made the color stay for much longer than anticipated, but seeing as his gun fired handfuls of scrap he shoved in without gloves, by the end of the week Junkrat’s work was nearly all gone, and tension he hadn’t known existed returned to Mako’s hands.

So that night when Jamison is painting his own nails, Mako asks him to re-paint his as well. Roadhog thinks he might as well of given the guy the detonator to an Omnic base with how happy he is to accept.

It ends up becoming a habit for them. Part of their daily routine. Steal something, blow something up, go home, shower if available, nail painting and hand massages, a book for Mako and bomb fiddling for Jamie, then bed. This doesn’t change too much when they join Overwatch. Sure, there is less stealing, but there is far more blowing things up which Junkrat couldn’t be happier about. There is also a shower and bath readily available almost every night, which is a major bonus for Mako. They also have a comfortable bed or beds they end up pushing together because Roadhog is too big for standard beds, and Junkrat is wiry and doesn’t mind sharing the extra bed he doesn’t use. But they still make it a point to take the time each night to let Jamie do their nails, and though he never says much about anything really, Mako is secretly happy that while everything else has changed, this stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that the first fic I wrote for Overwatch couldn't be porn, especially since the PWP fic I have planned is for a ship that has like, three supporters that aren't me  
> So y'all will just have to wait for that  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also it's 6:30am and I have yet to sleep so if that shows in my work I am incapable of telling you right now


End file.
